SWR: Sagas Unseen
by merlin1008
Summary: Let me tell you a story. I became interested in a series called Star Wars Rebels. I found it to be an intriguing development as I thought it took place in a universe in which Luke Skywalker failed. Little did I know that it took place years before the original series. While I still like the series, I feel like there would be more possibilities without Luke. That's what this is!
1. Starting War

Maketh Tua was a very troubled woman. Among one of these troubles was the fact that she had been forced to fake her own death. She looked at the courtyard if the Lotholian castle that had become her new home. Despite the reason for her being there, the castle itself was quite nice. It was filled with white roses and an entire personal library. It was filled with servants that would follow her every whim. She was surprised to find such luxury in what was supposed to be her prison.

"Why am I here? Why must I pretend to be dead?"

"You never really had to do anything," replied Sidius, "Yet, it is in both the best interest of the empire and you that you be dead to the public. Since I am a kind lord, I shall explain to you your situation. You have great power, but you can't really use it unless it is to the benefit of others. For this reason, I keep you alive. You can do most whatever you want. If I were you, I would take advantage of this."

"In that case," replied Maketh, "I want to make a trade. I want to create a doll, but I need your help to do it. Once I am finished with it, you can have it."

An evil grin unfolded from the fair face of Palpatine.

"I'm listening."

* * *

Ezra was extremely upset. This was his first time revisiting Lothal in a while, and he planned on seeing his tower, but due to construction in the area, he was denied this opportunity. Whatever, this was not a real problem. They were on the planet because of Ezra's visions, which told of his mother and father still being alive. Most people would write this of as wishful thinking, denial, or PTSD, but Ezra was a padawan, so they assumed that this was a sign. However, some wishful thinking did contribute to this decision. Whatever it was, Ezra sensed without the need of the force that everything was about to change.


	2. Meeting Ezra

Ezra and Canun decided to look at the tavern. Whenever somebody was hiding from the Empire, including themselves, they tended to go to the tavern. This would include Ezra's parents.

"The only oddballs who have been coming here," said the barista, "are storm troopers. I would be careful if I were you."

Just as they left the counter, three people in hoods showed up. They were all different sizes. One of them was a short as Ezra, while the others were the average sizes of a male and female. Sensing trouble, Ezra and Canun left immediately. They were followed by the hooded trio.

Ezra purposely knocked down a pole, and he and Canun took the chance to run. Much to their surprise, these strangers were indeed Jedi, able to lift the pole out of their way. They gave chase. This now became a sword fight. Ezra fought the shortest while Canun prepared to take on the other two, but this was not needed, as they actually fought the third hooded figure with Ezra. Ezra used the force to send the figure flying back, which is when his hood fell off of his head. This revealed a face much like Ezra's. Actually, the boy looked exactly like Ezra, with even the same hair color and style that tended to be unique and rare.

"What the hell!?"

The boy jumped onto the roof a building using his powers. He stuck out his hand, beckoning Ezra and the others to follow. They came to a ship, following on board. Ezra2 and oddly enough, the other Ezra pushed a button on the control pad, closing the doors to the control room and the exit, locking them in the ship.

"What," said a dumbfounded Canun, "the hell just happened?!"

The other cloaked figures said nothing. Eventually, the awkward ride came to an end. When they all finally left the ship, Ezra had the nerve to ask the other him why.

"I," he replied, "exist for this reason. Follow us."

They had been taken to a castle. Ezra remembered this place. When he was a kid, the key to being the most popular kid would be having the courage to go in, but of course, nobody did it. Even the drunk men didn't dare to risk it. He wished that he could video tape himself.

They came to the private study. They were given a surprise. They saw three people who were supposed to be dead! Maketh Tua stood in the study, and the taller out of the two hooded figures took of their hoods. Ezra saw none other than his parents.


	3. Meeting Maketh Tua's Explanation

Ezra stood gaping. All of these people weren't supposed to exist. There was a clone of him, and Tua and his parents appeared to be alive!

"Mom, Dad?"

"Leave," ordered Tua.

They complied, leaving without even giving Ezra a glance. As Ezra and Kanan prepared to follow...

"Don't," said Maketh.

"Why the hell not?!" Said Szra, unaware of how loud he was. The question echoed throughout the castle hallways; Ezra's parents most certainly heard it.

"What happened to you?" asked Ezra, "How are you alive?"

"It's a long story."

"We're listening," said Kanan.

Maketh took a deep breath, seeming sad to tell the story.

"This all started when I was a child, around 4 years old. My step-father was an abusive drunk, and my mother was powerless to stop him from beating the both of us, both mentally and physically. Every time she kicked him out he would come back a month or two later, begging my mother to take him back. She had no self respect."

"We didn't ask for your life story lady," thought Ezra.

"One night, he charged towards my mother with a knife. I pushed him and he fainted. When he eventually did wake up, he didn't remember anything from that month. Fortunately, that was the month that he begged her to take him back, so he was nice to us for a while. It was from this situation that I learned that I had a power. I have the ability to manipulate memories!"

"You're a Jedi?"

"No," said Tua, "the force allows you to temporarily rearrange memories and change them. I can change memories permanently, rearrange them forever, copy, and I can go so far as to delete them. When I was younger, I used this power for such childish things as passing a test or getting out of trouble. Eventually, the Empire found out about my powers. Palpatine gave me an ultimatum, which, of course, forced me to serve him. He put me in the academy and let me graduate. Even then, I didn't know the full extent of my powers."

"Which would be?" asked Kanan.

"Memories do more than help us pass test. They are records of every single moment in time. For every single moment, there are billions of different pieces of data, or in other words, memories, for that moment, each being taken from the different perspectives from each person who existed during that moment. However, memories aren't just data recording time. Their THE data recording time. The memories of a moment or object are the only things that tie it to the universe."

"So," asked a bored Ezra, "what does that mean in ENGLISH?"

"Let's take Kanan for example."

"How do you know my name?"

"I looked," said an angry Maketh, "THROUGH YOUR MEMORIES DUMBASS! CAN YOU PLEASE STOP INTERRUPTING ME!? It's hard enough to explain as it is."

"Sorry..."

"Anyways, let's say I were to gather everybody who had any memories involving Kanan and then Kanan himself. I erase the memories of everybody but Kanan that involve Kanan. Then I erase Kanan's entire memory. If I were to do that, then Kanan would disappear from existence. That's what Sidius used me for. To make people disappear. He faked my death so I would work in secret, but I doubt I'll be doing much for him any time soon. Any questions?"

"Yeah," said Ezra, "What's with that clone and my parents?"

"Oh," said Maketh, "well, you see, they weren't really your parents. None of them were real at all. In order to manipulate a person's memories, I need them to physically be in the same place as me, and I also needed to get this information to you, Ezra. So I made a trade with Sidius. I had him create a clone from your DNA. The deal was that I would use it to access your memories and get you here and he would get it once I was done. I used him to create visions of your parents and replicas of them as well."

"We," said Kanan, barely making sense of any of this, "have to tell Ashoka all this."


End file.
